


Tranced

by Nerdqueenkat



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenkat/pseuds/Nerdqueenkat
Summary: NSFW!!!!!





	Tranced

Warnings: Hypnosis 

Dark x female reader SMUT

DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming home from work was exhausting, it had been a long day and your... everything was sore. You wanted to relax and hoped that you could just sleep forever.

"Welcome home darling." Dark's voice surprised you as you rounded into the living room and he was seated on your sofa, reading a book. You didn't complain to him making himself at home because, of course, he was welcome. But you had wanted to bathe and sleep, not really up for much company tonight but would force yourself for his sake. Dark seemed to sense this as he stood up, watching you and noting how tired you looked as you set your stuff down and removed your work items. He came over to you and you just rested your forehead against his chest.

"Bad day?" He asked, a common courtesy as he knew it had been. He received a grunt in return and he got an idea. He instructed that you go and shower and he would make sure that you could eat.

After your shower, wearing a large t-shirt and some sleep shorts, you padded into the kitchen where he had made a personal pizza. You ate happily and groused about your day at work and he listened. You noticed that as you spoke, he had a coin that he played with. He would roll it across his knuckles and it would catch the light as the pattern of 1...2...3...again continued.

You didn't even realize that you had finished your meal when you saw him move to stand and he took your plate to the sink. It was like coming out of a day-dream. Stepping up to you as you stood, Dark took your hand.

"It sounds like you need to relax darling... Come," he said and led you from the kitchen and back to the living room. You were a bit confused when he sat down on the sofa and had you sit across the sofa, facing him. He sat there and got comfortable, playing with his coin again. It was oddly.....captivating to watch it but you were curious as to he was planning. Your boyfriend was crafty.

"Dark...I'd rather just crawl into bed and sleep." You sighed, eyes glancing from his coin to his face. He looked relaxed.

"I know my dear but I wish to help you relax. It would be nice to relax.....and you trust me yes?" He asked, his voice warm and soft. You had to admit that yes...it would be nice to just relax, and you did trust him.

"...Yes." You said, eyes drifting from his face to see the coin play over his knuckles. 1...2...3...flip...

"Good...I thought you might agree. To relax....to feel your body sort of...lose it's tension. If you take a deep breath...," He said, pausing in rhythm to his coin, and you couldn't look away now. He kept the rhythm, and you barely registered that you had relaxed, taking a breath when he said so.

"And let it go...let it all go...you can melt.... relax.....Drop...." He said just as the coin disappeared into his hand with a snap. You were blank. Adrift. calm and warm and relaxed. You didn't care to notice that your thoughts were no longer yours.

"Good girl...." You felt a shiver of pleasure as your glazed eyes met his as if in slow motion. "So obedient...." He purred. You watched his face with rapt attention as he stood up. "You feel good, don't you? Warm...relaxed...aroused?" He asked and you felt heat flush through you.

"Yes...." You said, wanting more of this pleasure.

"Good Girl.... And you like being a ...good girl... Don't you?" He smiled as you stared up at him. Each time he said those words you felt heat pulse through you and curl in your belly. You were helpless to the pleasure and yet you felt wonderfully relaxed. He seemed to notice the flush on your cheeks that you didn't even register.

"You feel that heat don't you?" He asked as he beckoned you to stand, to follow him down the hall to the bedroom. "When you obey me..." It was like his words ghosted over your flesh and you couldn't remember how you ended up naked on the bed. But it didn't matter because you were enraptured with Dark standing at the end of the bed, white shirt loosened, tight across his chest, slacks sporting a growing bulge that made you swallow hard. You were flushed as pleasure swirled into your belly. 

"Your triggers work so well kitten..." Dark smirked down at you. "What does the good girl say to her master?" He asked and you whimpered at another pulse of pleasure. 

"I am yours master...please.." You moaned softly and you were rewarded with his soft chuckle, the sight of him undressing more. 

"Please what kitten...? Use your words." He ordered. 

"Please master I ache..so hot...so wet...I need you.." You begged for him, lying there naked as he told you to. 

"Good girl." He chuckled and then he shed his shirt and pants. "Why don't you ease that heat then..? Reach down...show me how much you enjoy being under my control." He watched you heatedly. 

"Yes masterrrr.." You trailed off as your fingers dove between your legs, spreading your thighs wide. You slid them into your wetness, circling your clit and mewling as you did so. You felt yourself building towards that edge....so close...

"Freeze." Dark's voice found your brain and like a switch, you froze, panting and achingly close to orgasm. "You will not cum. Not until I tell you to kitten...understand?" He ordered, waiting as you said yes in a slurred voice. 

You could see him through the haze of ecstasy, naked, cock out and hard. He stroked himself as he watched you and joined you on the bed. Seeing him like that now, you began to crave him inside you, you needed your master's cock.

"Roll over." He ordered and with his help, you rolled and presented your ass to him. He squeezed it and you moaned. AS he slid the tip of his length against you, coating yourself in his juices, he spoke again. 

"I'm going to fuck you....and when I tell you...then you will cum. Only when I tell you." He ordered, voice a lulling growl. 

"yes..master.." You panted, aching so bad. And finally, he slipped inside you with a powerful thrust. You cried out as he pumped into you at an agonizing pace, hard but slow and his hands on your hips as you sang under him. Finally, his movements grew in speed and urgency and he wrapped an arm around you and touched your clit, rubbing at it. 

"CUM." He said and that was all you needed to burst apart, gushing as you squeezed around him and cried out. Wave after wave of pleasure sent you tumbling into blackness. 

You awoke to warm hands massaging your legs and you blinked sleepily up at Dark who smiled down softly at you.

"Welcome back darling...How do you feel?" He asked and a happy smile spread across your face at the memories. You sighed as you felt more relaxed and content than you had in forever. 

"Much better Darky...thank you..." You said and he leaned down to kiss your face, trailing to your lips. 

"Of course my love, I'm glad I could help." He chuckled.


End file.
